devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anobi
Have a question? Got something you want to say? Leave it below the line or start a new topic! Chat! DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 21:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Hey when can you get on chat in PACIFIC time? Problem solved Thank you, Anobi! I don't know how to repay you! Speakin' of which, I immediately sent a similar report on that same problem myself to the Wikia staff while I was on The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wikia the other day this weekend. Anyway, thank you so much. You're the best! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Nero Hello how are you? Do u think it would be SSSylish if when Nero D.T.s with another Devil Arm the demon appears assisting. Example Nero: with Nevan/Bewoulf Nevan and Beowulf attack.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 21:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Bloody Palace Hey, hows it goin ? Do you think we should have the enemy groupings for Bloody Palace in DMC4? DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:29, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to start, go ahead. -- Anobi (talk) 01:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I can only make it to Level 20. By the time I face Berial I have a bit of life left and I can only take down 80 percent of his health. Fanon Wiki Hey, I just started a Devil May Cry Fanon Wiki(another one) and I am looking for admins and I was wondering if you cwould like to be one. :Howdy, Stranger! While your offer is intriguing, I'm afraid I have no way of following up with you, because you forgot to sign your post, or even provide a link to your fledgling wiki. Until you or someone provides me with additional information, I'm afraid I cannot do anything to help you. -- Anobi (talk) 01:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, its meDarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Aha! I've gone and scoped it out, and I think I would be interested in helping you at least get started. :3 I don't know how much consistant help I could be, though. -- Anobi (talk) 03:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Can you help me set up the homepage? ::Wait did you go to the one on my userpage becaude there was alreadya DMC fanonwiki?DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I went to the "Devil May Cry Fanon Wiki" from your "Favorite Wikis" section. Was this not the right one? If not, please send me a link to the correct one. -- Anobi (talk) 04:09, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes thats the right one. It doesn't matter if you're extremely consistant atleast cheacking once a week is okay.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Another Admin is back Hello there, remember me? I am back in my hobby of improving this wiki. It has been a very long time since I was out, and I may not figure out all of the changes in this wiki. Recently I have made some modifications here: *I am constantly modifying our Main Page to make some minor corrections. *Work in the is terribly hard, yet, this can take up most of my time. *I have recently updated the , you may want to check that out. --'Rygor Stonehoof' the Earth-Shaker! 03:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Freki & Geri Hey Anobi. What's up. I've recently added a picture of Freki & Geri that I've enlarged before uploadin' it, right after a friend of mine named Venage237 on the Villains Wiki uploaded it there. I hope you like it. I have one question before I go: do we have to create a page for both Freki and Geri, or do we have to put a redirect on them to Bolverk. Just out of curiousity. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :If you would like to create a page for them, go ahead. They are fought on their own as separate bosses at one point, so it would be acceptable for them to get their own page. I'm kinda surprised we don't already have at least a redirect set up. I guess it must have fallen through the cracks. Also, that image? Is it user-created? Because it looks like one wolf, just mirrored. We would prefer to use screen shots from the actual game. Thank you. -- Anobi (talk) 04:11, September 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Yeah, it was first user-created, kinda like the old fashioned way that artists with works (drawings, paintings, ect.). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, that reminds of something you said earlier. I did created the partners-crime page of Freki & Geri on the Villains Wiki, just like you guys did the same thing here with the Tartarussian & Plutonian. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Good to know, thanks! -- Anobi (talk) 01:45, September 24, 2013 (UTC) No problemo. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll do the page for the Freki and Geri right away. I got a question. As for the Villains Wiki, should I create seperate or combined page(s) for Tartarussian and Plutonian? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :Short answer? Do whatever you like. Really, it doesn't matter to me. We have one article for both because they both behave the same, and thus require the same strategy. Neither has any dialogue or personality, either, so we kind of treat them like other paired enemies such as Mephisto and Faust, Scarecrow (Arm) and Scarecrow (leg,) etc. Though, the arguement can be made that they are two separate entities, and could feasibly have their own pages. Did that convoluted, winding tale answer your question? -- Anobi (talk) 02:32, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that & more. That captivating, huge tale does answered my question indeed. Combined page for the 2 giants, it is. Me & my friend Venage237 will get it done there right away. Thank you very much, Anobi. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Categories Oh ok. I understand. Thank you & happy hunting too! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Japanese speaker Hi Anobi, Do you know if any of our mates in this wiki is a japanese speaker or at least can read japanese? If yes, I have here some information about Devils never cry times Thanx!Gelsadra (talk) 08:42, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. I did have a Japanese friend at one time but I haven't spoken with him in years. I'm sorry. Perhaps you could use Google Translate to at least get an idea of what's being said? -- Anobi (talk) 18:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ''' Priestess Descendant' I found out this information from TV Tropes , a translation from a official artbook from Capcom: Material Archive: Note of Naught, the DMC 3 artbook proves that Arkham, not Kalina Ann, is the one of Lady's parents descended from the priestess. She got her part-priestess blood through him, and he turned into a demon later on by sacrificing his perfectly normal wife. Is this of some value to the Wikia? Thanks! Gelsadra (talk) 10:29, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :That's kind of odd. I'm pretty sure in the game she says it was her mother who had the priestess blood... I don't exactly have the time to check for myself, but in the case of a contradiction within canon sources, we generally defer to the released video games. (When ''those contradict each other, we can't do much except for say both scenarios are possible.) From a logic standpoint, it doesn't make sense for Arkham to be the priestess descendant because he could have just used his own blood to open the portal. Unless it had to be a female priestess's blood... I'm over-analyzing again, aren't I? Well, I suppose it's worth a note at least. Why not add it as a trivia point until we can dig up some more sources? -- Anobi (talk) 01:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, apparently there is nothing in DMC3 game or manga that contradicts this information.I don't remember being said Arkham's wife was the priestess descendant. I remember yes Arkham said Mary was good, pure and kind hearted like her mother. If we take in consideration the priestess was described as a pure maiden, sure Arkham doesn't fit: he isn't a woman, pure ( maybe a virgin or just pure of heart, or possibly the two) and sure he isn't kind hearted.So, he had to make plans how to get what he wanted, since he couldn't do it by himself. Gelsadra (talk) 08:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Go ahead and put it in a trivia point, either on Mary's page or Arkham's if you think it'd be more appropriate there. I'm nearly positive the game never said specifically that Arkham carried the priestess's blood, and, somewhat unfortunately, these side-notes in books and developer commentaries are not quite as controversy-free as things that actually appear in the game. Thanks for doing the research, though. It is always appreciated! -- Anobi (talk) 18:54, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sparda, amulets, power, what?? On the Perfect Amulets page it states that Sparda used the Perfect Amulet to access his powers while in the human world. There isn’t a citation and I can’t seem to find the source of this information. Do you know the source? LegionZero (talk) 17:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :You know what? No, I don't have a source. Thanks for pointing it out. I'm not sure who wrote that but it may be someone's interpretation of the fact that Sparda used the Perfect Amulet as a key to his sword's power. If you feel up to finding an actual source, you are more than welcome to change the information presented in the article. -- Anobi (talk) 18:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :I've been trying but so far all it's a bust. Also, Sparda and Mundus pages both say Sparda was a loyal general of Mundus, which I don't recall ever being a part of the orignals stories. Speaking of Mundus there is some funky stuff going on in his "Before Devil May Cry 3" section as well. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't missing something before I went and made changes. LegionZero (talk) 03:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm a little tied up with real-life responsibilities right now, but I'll check the manga when I get time. I'm pretty sure that's where most of the confusion is stemming from. It is true that Sparda used to serve under Mundus, and, according to the Order of the Sword at least, was even given a section of the human world to rule over as a feudal lord. -- Anobi (talk) 02:51, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Anobi . My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Question about canon Hey Anobi, me again. I was wondering if you or any of the other admins have a link to where it was stated that media outside the games was supplementary and whatever didn't contradict the games was canon. I've been trying to find it and so far I got nothing. Capcom Unity is so full of stuff that finding it is almost impossible. It would be very useful to have especially when it comes to Deadly Fortune and its credibility(or lack of it). LegionZero (talk) 03:05, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it's necessarily declared by Capcom that this is so, just a general rule of fandom. Since DMC is a video game first and foremost, it stands to reason that the video games would hold priority over ancillary materials in the event of a contradiction. It may seem arbitrary, and it may change at any time, but it's the best we can do with what we've been given. -- Anobi (talk) 03:17, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :I see. I have heard about Svensson from Capcom saying something like that somwhere. This is one of the places where I have seen it said that Svensson made that statement. Given things like the DMC1 novels partial canonicity, and Deadly Fortune and its very high questionability as canon(IMO its almost fanfiction), having that particular statement would be to my benefit in a debate. Most debates are about Nero and his origins and Deadly Fortune always comes up. Some people prefer their personal canon, I suppose there isn't much that can be done about that. I'm off on a tangent, I apologize. Thank you for the help. LegionZero (talk) 04:41, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::No need to apologize. This wiki is the perfect place for discussing all things DMC with fellow fans. Personally, I like the mystery. It lets people exercise their creativity, and come up with their own solutions and explanations. Maybe that's weird? -- Anobi (talk) 05:59, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Devil May Cry x Monster Hunter Frontier G User blog:Mckrongs/Devil May Cry x Monster Hunter Frontier G --Mckrongs 09:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) DMC fan game. I just browsed a little in your profile and found out you're working on a DMC fan game. That's amazing! I would read more about it tomorrow or so becuase you got me interested. If there's a way I can help(if possible) let me know! And goodluck! ;) OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 22:06, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, wow, I am flattered! Thank you for your interest! You can encourage me to write more by checking out the DMC Fanon Wiki! -- Anobi (talk) 03:44, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Favorite DMC? Hey I'm curious. :p What's your favorite DMC in the universe? This includes everything not just the games. OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 17:32, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Favorite DMC? Hm, that's a tough one. Story-wise, I really like the first game, the first novella, and the fourth game. Of all the installments in the series so far, I think these contain the best and most consistant portrayal of Dante's personality, and; although I enjoyed playing as Nero, his background (or lack thereof) is a bit off-putting. From a pure gameplay perspective, however, I would have to say DMC3 had the best variety of controls without being overly complicated. The second game and the anime were merely ok; I did not find the second game as repulsive as other fans, but even I could see plenty of room for improvement in just about every, and the anime suffered a bit from muddy enemy designs and a sleepy Dante. The mangas were good, and I like them more than others, but Dante's personality is so wildly different in it--due in no small part to the generous amount of artistic license give to the translator--that it is hard to reconcile the manga Dante with the Dante of DMC1 fame. From a writing standpoint, the second novella is practically trash: It contains an interesting plot point with the Beastheads enemy but the story is so poorly executed that characters would suddenly and without warning or explanation be armed with new weapons or powers, (a lot like Dante's appearing/disappearing motorcycle in DMC2,) and the initial hook isn't even revisited at all by the end, leaving the whole narrative kind of pointless. :What about yours? -- Anobi (talk) 18:36, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Wow that was amazing and I'm delighted your favorite is DMC1, same thing for me, best storyline in the seires and no matter how much time passes by it will remain so, at least personally. Second goes DMC3, gameplay-wise it was kind of perfect. You could do many types of combos changing weapons during gameplay and loved the turbo mode :D That 20% was a beast in Dante must die. :p After the third game, I'd say DMC4; I very much liked Dante in here but sadly Nero kind of took over this one, not that I don't like Nero but Devil May Cry IS Dante in my opinion. I agree completely with you regarding DMC2, there's plenty of space for improvement but it's not as terrible as many claim to be. I liked the idea of having 3 characters to play with but besides that the gameplay wasn't good and the storyline was very vague. Actually I think DMC4 got some influences from DMC2 like for example, Nero finds items like Anima Mercury while in DMC2 Dante finds Devil Hearts. It might be nothing but I saw a comparison in that one. I quite liked the anime, Dante loving Strawberry Sundae and all heh but I've only checked the mangas a little so I can't speak for those. And yeah I know exactly what you mean! Oh regarding DmC(reboot), no comments... :p Honestly I don't like reboots that much. Probably my favorite reboot was the first Resident Evil but besides that I think most games (and movies for that matter) lose their essence. :::Thanks for taking the time to respond. Excellent taste by the way!!; ) :::OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 19:42, December 17, 2013 (UTC)